Govad II Sagi
Govad II was the eighth monarch of Vicra. His reign is best remembered for his attempts at diplomacy with the people of the Kenkori Isthmus, as well as for his micromanagement of state affairs. Early life Govad II was born in 46 BT. His early childhood is little attested, but after the 34 ascension of Andro Sagi to the Vicran throne, Govad began to appear in the written record. In his adolescence, Govad was described as "intellectually restless"; he received brief educations in various subjects, ranging from economics to falconry, but seems to have had no singular preference. Reign Govad acceded the throne in 21 BT, at the age of twenty-five. By this point, he was married, and his youthful restlessness had subsided somewhat; however, he still sought to be directly involved in most of the responsibilities of rulership. Govad presided over many of the legal cases that passed through Gratium in the early years of his reign, and attempted to micromanage the trade in and out of Vicra. However, this lifestyle proved highly draining, and in 15 BT Govad abruptly collapsed in the halls of his palace. Govad's breakdown and recovery forced him to take a step back from his hyper-close administration of Vicra, and the rise of various officials to fill the vacancies in rulership proved to Govad that the country could still function without his constant intervention. He opted to make a diplomatic tour of the surrounding nations, visiting Bicana in 13 and Pierroge in 12. At the Pierrogic court, Govad heard various complaints about the continuing turmoil in post-Yasmari Kenkor, and he subsequently decided to visit the Isthmus himself. Govad arrived in Kenkor to find its people divided and isolated, owing to the breakdown of trust between the Eight Noble Families. Wanting to increase his political involvement, Govad thus began trade relations with as many of the Kenkori families as possible. These diplomatic efforts provided Govad with a way to remain busy while pursuing an overarching goal: he was forced to manage interfamilial diplomacy, police Vicra's ports and seas, and still maintain a trade network that benefitted Vicra. In 2 DR, the Dorians invaded Kenkor, in what would become the second leg of the Dorian Wars of Conquest. Govad began plans to provide military aid for the Kenkorii, but at the insistence of Vicra's nobility, was forced to scrap those plans. This drove a wedge in Vicra/Kenkor relations in the last months of Govad's reign, before his sudden death of heart disease in 3 DR. Historians generally attribute Govad's early death to his chronically high-stress lifestyle. Personal life Govad married Tanith Sarcessam, one of Vicra's principal noble heiresses, in 24 BT. They had a son and a daughter, but due to Govad's constant pursuit of activity, he rarely spent time with them at a personal level. He attempted to correct this trend in the wake of his breakdown in 15, but his change of heart was short-lived, and after he left for Bicana he again drifted away. Category:Monarchs Category:Sagi Family Category:Vicrans